


Reasons Why Tumblr Is Awful: A Memoir By Bucky Barnes

by Blackparade



Series: A Light Is Waiting To Carry You Home [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And their son Eli, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, It ruins peoples lives, M/M, Making pizza together, Parents Steve and Bucky, Steve is being a little shit, Tumblr is a life ruiner, shameless crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackparade/pseuds/Blackparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I could kill you for introducing my husband to Tumblr."</p><p>"<3"</p><p>Steve is being a little shit again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons Why Tumblr Is Awful: A Memoir By Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> Once again set this in the same verse as Who Is That and Please Pick Up, because domestic Steve and Bucky raising their son together are my favorite Steve and Bucky. You won't need to read either to understand this one.

It's nights like this that Bucky lives and breathes for.

It's early on a Saturday night, meaning both he and Steve are off work, and Eli doesn't have school to worry about in the morning, so they can spend the night together as a family.

Eli is sat criss cross applesauce on the kitchen table, staring in wonder at the various pizza toppings, while Steve is snapping away pictures on his phone, reveling in the adorable faces their son is making.

"How are we gonna eat all this!?"

Bucky laughs as he hands the small boy a handful of pepperoni to place on the pizza closest to him.

"Some of them are going to Aunt Bobbi and Uncle Lance, some are going to Uncle Sam-"

Buck rolls his eyes as his dork of a husband chuckles at his mention of Uncle Sam.

"And Aunt Sharon, and some are going to Uncle Clint, Aunt Nat, and Kate. The rest are for us."

Steve tries to speak under his breath, but the horrendous joke is heard, and enough to make Bucky truly consider withholding sex for a week.

"Wow. Much pepperoni. Very Italy. So pizza."

Bucky side eyes the man before sighing and opening his mouth so Eli can feed him an olive.

"Daddy, what is Papa doing?"

Bucky is almost afraid to look in his husband's direction, and for good reason. The blond has two green peppers, one in each hand, and is holding them toward one another.

"You wanna pizza me, tough guy?"

He then moves the second, and Bucky just lets his head fall onto the table with a thud.

"At yeast let me explain!!!"

From where his face is plastered to the table, Buck mumbles out a response to his son.

"He's torturing me, bud. Slowly and painfully."

Steve drops the veggies and clutches his chest in mock offense, before lifting Bucky's face off the table and planting a firm kiss on his lips.

"I would never do such a thing, baby doll."

The blond then scoops Eli up, holding him above his head and spinning him around the room, the child's elated laughter filling the room.

"Come on, kiddo. Let's put these things in the oven."

Bucky begins wiping the table, placing the unused ingredients in the fridge, and placing the other pizzas on baking sheets for when it's their turn to go into the oven.

Eli has resigned to standing on his Paw Patrol stool, helping Bucky with his work, and swatting Patches away as she tries to grab at the pizzas on the stovetop.

Bucky doesn't notice Steve creeping up behind him until the blond has his arms wrapped firmly around him, holding him close.

Bucky melts into the hold, resting his body against the massive chest behind him, and shivering as Steve gingerly pulls a loose strand of hair fallen from his bun behind Bucky's ear.

The tender moment is ruined once his husband opens his mouth though.

"Eat all the frosted animal crackers again and I'm leaving you."

Steve is already howling with laughter and halfway up the steps by the time Bucky grabs a potholder and pursues him, but can't escape Bucky's perfect aim.

"WE HAVE FROSTED ANIMAL CRACKERS!!!???"

Eli is vibrating with excitement, and Bucky gives their son a sweet smile before turning back toward the stairs, and hollering out to his husband.

"We will as soon as your Papa goes to the store and gets them for you!"

A few moments later, Steve is padding down the stairs, smiling sheepishly, before letting out a wounded whine when Bucky turns his head away from the blond's puckered lips.

Bucky levels a smolder at Steve, who looks hopeful, as the brunet places both palms flat on his husband's chest, and leans close to whisper in his ear.

"You might wanna buy a few playboys and some lotion, too. You're gonna need em for a while."

Steve pouts the entire way out the door, and Bucky decides almost as soon as the door is shut that he won't be that cruel to his husband. Letting him think he's being serious for a while won't hurt though.

He picks Eli up and carries him on his shoulders into the living room to watch Kung Fu Panda, then shoots a text to Nat.

_"I could kill you for introducing my husband to Tumblr."_

_" <3"_


End file.
